The Drama's of schooling
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: Nyla is a high school senior who is stuck between a junkie and a jerk.
1. At school

This fic is for my freind on her birthday, here's her page name SherlockD. .

Oh, and this is senior year.

**Chapter 1**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I slammed my fist against the snooze button on my alarm clock and slowly sat up. I wobbled to the bathroom like a drunken person. After I brushed my teeth I got changed and grabbed my back pack and ran out the door. Avoiding my mom completely, hooray, another day without my mom noticing I exist.

I sat at the bus stop for about 20 minutes, working on my homework. Once the bus stopped in front of the dirty bench I climbed up the steps to the loud horror of riding the bus.

I made my way to the back of the bus, not because I'm cool, no, I'm the opposite. But I guess that's how great love stories start out, the underdog gets cool and finds a bad boy. Too bad all the guys at my school are gay, most of them are more feminine than me.

Anyways, the cool kids sit at the front of the bus so they can get off the fastest and go drink and smoke shit before school starts. Whatever, when the bus stopped I was the last one off, not wanting to get trampled by my hormonal peers.

I made my way to my locker, barely able to open it with all of the stuff that I carried. I used various ninja moves in fitting my crap in my locker without it falling out, I'm pretty skilled.

Once I was in my first period class I sat down beside my friend, Sydney. She has blonde hair and brown eyes, always formal, unlike the sluts here. "Hey Nyla, what was the homework?" Sydney said, filing through a mountain of papers.

"I don't know, I think we had to write a short story," I was in English class, which I was a master at since I write fan fiction all the time. "Damn it! I didn't do it, I hope I can still pass, I don't think I've turned anything in on time in this class before."

The bell rang and Mrs. Dalton told the class to start reading. I forgot a book so I finished my short story then drew until she told us to put our books away. "Okay class, we are starting a new project, you are going to be put into partners, I will choose those partners." Everyone groaned.

"You and your partner will each write a story, then, you will put them together, try to use each other's characters and plots and settings and create a really good or weird story.

It must have all of your separate stories and the final one; the drafts must have two pages, front and back." Ugh, that's going to be difficult, "The final one must be at least three pages front and back, except for your group Nyla, yours must have four pages," Oh goodie.

"Okay, here are your partners, Mary-Elise and Braxton, Hunter and June, Sydney and Adrian… Jack, Nyla, and Hiccup, since there are only three people left in this class so you three will work together."

I tried to look happy, but then I saw the people I had to work with, the stoner jack, he was always at the back of the school and the front of the bus. He always wore a dark blue hoodie and converses.

And my other partner, Hiccup, was a loose cannon and a slacker, he probably wouldn't even say anything the entire time.

_Hooray, this going to be SO easy._


	2. Meeting the drunk

Hey guys, sorry about the link, but I changed it, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"**I don't know what to write"

"How about a fan fic of yours, just change the names, basically no work at all."

"I don't know, my stories wouldn't be very appropriate for school." Sydney smirked, but didn't say anything to me. The gang walked out the door, they sat against the wall, while Sydney and I were facing the harsh winds hitting our backs.

"What's that?" My fellow whovian asked, pulling the blank paper from my hands.

"I want to work on my paper for English; I want to get some sort of credit."

"Oh yeah, you got Jack and Hiccup, that sucks."

"Yeah, who did you get?"

"Anna, she's sort of weird, but will make for a great story."

"I have Adrian, I am definitely sure that I will do all the work," Sydney piped up, sitting up straight.

After lunch I went through the motions, barely feeling alive in this hell hole. But at least I get to go home, and do it all over the next day

. . .

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I dragged my sleep ridden body from bed to the shower. I stood there motionless, letting the warm water hit my body. I toweled off and got dressed, putting on my usual Gryffindor jacket.

I was once again at the bus stop, trying to think of a good story for English.

I was always the only one on my street who took the bus, so it was kind of a surprise that Adrian Ivashkov was there. He was a ladies man, he had brown hair and green eyes and a lean build, so the girls went crazy for that. He had on a black wool coat, so I couldn't see what he was wearing, anyways he came up taking a swig of alcohol from a flask, looking pretty badass, but I would never tell him that.

"Wow, _the_ Adrian Ivashkov, sharing the bus with someone like me? I'm honored."

"You should be, this is the only time this is happening, enjoy it."

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a Mustang?"

"Grounded, parents found out I've been swiping their liquor."

"Of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to me, making me shrink back into the bench. I sat up straight, "well, only you would lose your expensive car because you're drunk."

"Hey, fuck off, you don't know me," He light up a cigarette and I very obviously scooted to the other end of the bench. "I know that you are working with Sydney on the English paper, and I know how you are with girls, no matter what kind."

"Hey, am not like that, and really? Sydney Sage? That's low, even I wouldn't touch her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's and uptight scantanimous bitch, that's why she's never kissed anyone."

"You know what? I'm going to walk to school today." I stood up and held my papers close to my chest. I walked as fast as I could, not letting him see my eyes water. How could he be so insensitive. I have no idea how Sydney will be able to work with him.

. . .

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked over to the one that was talking to me, Sydney. "Yeah, just talked to Adrian this morning, he got his car taken away, had to take the bus."

"Did he sit up in the front? Seems like he would want to sit by the girls, well, whores, sorry, just want to know who I'm working with."

"I don't know, I walked to school."

"Why?"

"He's an ass, couldn't even talk to him for five minutes."

"Hmm," Sydney looked down at her papers and frowned.

Mrs. Dalton walked up to the front of the room and sighed, "Okay, get with your partners and read what you've written so far."

I sighed and grabbed all of my stuff while sluggishly walking toward Jack; he was leaning back in his chair. Hiccup walked over to the clump of desks, he threw a couple papers on my desk and turned the chair around and sat down so his chin rested on the back of the chair.

I picked up his papers, it was finished, two pages front and back. "How, how, what, how are _you _finished?"

"I am a very creative, and I got a little help."

"Of course you did, did you get anything done?" I pointed to Jack. He reached into his backpack and tossed out some papers.

"Unbelievable, how am I the only one not finished?"

"Because you actually try."

Ugh, why me? "Look, I try so I can pass school and not work at Wal-Mart the rest of my life."

"People who try work all the time and get minimal rewards, I don't try and I get still get rewards."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Of course it does, why do the work when you can kick back and relax."

"Because then you don't get the satisfaction of actually finishing something."

"Why would I want that?"

"Because it feels good."

"Other things feel better than that." Jack said, giving a suggestive wink.

"But that's not the poi-"

"Okay back to your seats," Mrs. Dalton said, waving her hand around. I grabbed my stuff, heading back to my desk. "God, five minutes and I already want to kill them.


	3. Sydney's house

**hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded, but my beta reader took a really long time to get back to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Um…Hello…Are you even listening?" I said, waving my hands in front of his face. I followed his gaze to the brunette that was writing furiously on a notepad, "really? Rose Hathaway?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, snapping at me.

"Nothing, just that she's a whore who cheats on every guy that she can get her hands on," I paused to think about it for a second and then rephrased.

"Actually, anybody that's hot, besides, isn't she dating an older Russian guy?" I smirked to myself and looked down at my papers.

He surprisingly didn't say anything.

"What? No comeback, that's a first." I rolled my eyes stood up, I didn't want to stay here with no response I thought as I walked back to my desk.

**. . .**

**Adrian's P.O.V.**

I watched Sydney Sage sashay back to her desk. And all I can say is _challenge accepted._

. . .

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

"Hey Nyla, did you get anything done? We were only working on our project for like, five minutes."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well see you soon," I said as I turned left as Nyla turned right down separate streets.

I tossed my backpack by the front door and ran up the multiple staircases to the movie room; I flipped through the t.v. shows on Netflix.

Oh, yeah, I'm rich, but it's not that big of a deal, all of the other rich kids flaunt their money, but I hide it, don't want the attention. Nyla doesn't even know, but I've never been to her house, so I have no idea what her home life was like.

I had been watching family guy for a while, nearly falling asleep, but just as I was starting to fall asleep my mom called me on the intercom, _Sydney, come downstairs there's somebody here for you._

I walked over to my bathroom and brushed through my hair. I was still in a sleepy state as I walked down the stairs and was surprised that my mom had left the door open.

"Mom?"

I traipsed over to the open door and looked at the empty porch. "Hello?" I grumbled, as I walked over to the kitchen.

I heard moaning and froze for a second; _nobody is having sex in the kitchen. _I breathed in and out and took another step forward.

"A-A-Adrian?"

Yep, Adrian Ivashkov was sitting at my counter eating brownies; in fact, they were the brownies that I made yesterday with…Oh shit.

"Hey! Those are mine, give it to me!" I ran over to Adrian and reached for the brownie, but he had already started to run around the house like a maniac, screaming and dancing around. "Adrian get back here!"

He ran around the piano we both ran in opposite directions around it, making me be able to slam into his chest, knocking us both over.

I straddled him, grabbed the brownie, and held his wrist's above his head.

"Come on, follow me," I whispered next to his ear, standing up.

I was really angry, why did he come here? I mean, really? He had to come the day I wanted to just nap all day.


	4. Nyla's house

**Hey guys! sorry this is a short chapter, and not a very good cliffy. But my friend was being a butt about it.**

**Chapter 4**

_NANANANANANANANANA NYLA! _Oh, I'm so funny. Do you get it? Like Batman? I'm so bored.

I rolled onto my stomach and texted Sydney (Nyla is in bold Sydney is in Italics):

**Hey, what are you doing?**

_Adrian came to my house, said he needed help…its really awkward._

**How long is he going to be there?**

_Like, till six._

I looked at the time, five-thirty. Ugh.

**Do you want to meet me at the park at 6:20?**

_Yes, please, he's looking over my shoulder, better go._

**Have fun.**

I changed from my painting clothes and went downstairs to eat. Oh, yeah, I paint, mostly my O.T.P.'s, but I also paint random stuff, sometimes I just whip the paint onto the canvas.

Anyways, I ran down the stairs to see my mom sitting on the couch, texting someone. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mom? Are you texting dad?"

She turned away from me; I folded my arms, trying to not get mad.

"Mom, stop texting him, he's a dick."

My mom and dad's relationship got bad when he found out she was pregnant and had an abortion, he got mad and started taking extra hours of work. He even started staying at his brother's house a couple nights a week.

"I can handle myself."

"Sure you can, I mean, you aren't sitting on the couch right now, crying and holding onto your phone."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the kitchen. I got a banana and sat on the counter. I looked around my kitchen, it was big, I was middle-class for the most part. I don't bring my friends here anymore because it's gone down the shitter.

My mom usually cleaned, but hasn't lately, my dad's always gone, and I'm too lazy.

I opened the dishwasher and started to put away the dishes so I could eat on clean plates later. And also so I could keep my mind off of my dead sibling.

Yeah, my mom did a bad thing, but, my dad reacted horribly to this, he cut himself off from the rest of the family.

The worst part is after he sobered up, he totally mooched off of my little sister, she was eight at the time and she didn't know what happened. He bought her everything and always laughed at her jokes, even if they were stupid.

A small tear slipped down my cheek and onto the white plate I was holding.

I wiped it off and put it away.

. . .

By the time I finished it was five-fifty and I was sitting on my bed, listening to my ipod.

"Hey, do you want to go out for dinner?"

I looked over at my mom, pulling out and ear bud.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, Sydney and I were going to go out together, can I have some money?"

She shakily pulled out her wallet and handed me a twenty.

"Thanks."

I cleared my throat, trying to get her to leave.

"Do you want to play a card game or something?"

"Um, no, I should leave now, can I have the car."

She nodded and closed my door. After I was certain she was in her room I headed downstairs.

I grabbed the keys and hopped in the car.

I wasn't sure where I would go, since I still had twenty minutes, so I just drove to the park.

It was a small park with a lot of grass and a little jungle gym and a couple swings.

I put on a black jacket and walked over to the swings.

I put my arms around the chains and into my jacket pockets.

Waiting.

I'm always waiting.


End file.
